1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correcting apparatus for sound signal distortion, and more particularly to a correcting apparatus for sound signal distortion by way of an audio frequency band segmentation for correcting the sound signal distortion utilizing a Bark Scale that represents a sound distinguishing capacity of man in such systems as sound recognizing instruments, sound reproducing instruments, transducers, accurate sensors and the like calling for linear characteristics. The present disclosure is based on the disclosure of Korean Application No. 92-15114 filed Aug. 22, 1992, which disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most sound instruments change an electrical signal to a mechanical signal, so that a sound signal is generated by the mechanical signal that creates a vibration.
In such processes, an original sound signal is distorted by a transfer function possessed by the system.
Accordingly, before the electrical signal is converted to the mechanical signal, the distortion created by the aforesaid transfer function can be corrected by applying an electrical signal corresponding to an inverse function of the transfer function via a digital signal processing (DSP) filter.
In order to correct distortion by use of a DSP filter, a sampling should be made in a frequency band reproduced by a speaker.
However, because sampling on an entire audio frequency band has been conventionally done on an even interval, an accurate distortion correction could be possible on almost all the frequencies if the sampling frequency increases, but this causes a problem in that the number of circuit elements comprising the DSP filter increases greatly.
If the sampling frequency is decreased, the number of circuit elements comprising the filter decreases but the problem is that the accuracy of the distortion correction deteriorates.
For example, in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. Sho. 63-50195 (1988) entitled "Audio Signal Transmission System," a technique has been proposed whereby a signal is segmented in accordance with a result of spectrum analysis for an input audio signal when the input signal is performed by a signal segmentation according to respective frequency bands in order to cope with the plurality of output means.
In other words, in order to faithfully reproduce the entire band of the audio signal (in order to minimize the distortion), a technique has been provided to segment the frequency bands in accordance with the spectrum of the analyzed audio signal.
According to the Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. Sho. 63-50195, the audio signal transmission system can prevent generation of crossover distortion for a desired characteristic, but there has been no way to solve the aforementioned problems.